


Until we meet again

by magenta



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Disability, M/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Erik comes back, he and Charles have some things to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a discussion in fanficrants, believe it or not! I wanted to take a different angle at the idea of sex post-movie for Charles, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Thanks as always to janescott for the beta and for following me through fandoms!

Charles didn’t have to be able to read Erik’s thoughts to sense him the moment he stepped through the door to Charles’ bedroom. His presence filled the room like smoke billowing in until Charles thought he might suffocate from it. He didn’t turn, stayed staring forward out the window over the back grounds of the mansion. He needed a moment, maybe several before he could actually turn to face Erik.

“Hello, Erik. I was wondering when you would come.”

“I came as soon as I heard, as soon as I...Charles, I am so sorry.” The pain in Erik’s voice was plain to Charles’ ear, but he hadn’t needed to hear it. He had never blamed Erik for what happened, not for a moment, and realizing his legs no longer worked hadn’t hurt half as much as watching Erik leave.

“It was not your fault, my friend.” Charles’ wheelchair moved silently on the floor, spinning to face the doorway where Erik was still standing. “Did you just come to apologize, or are you coming in?”

Erik walked into the room, slowly as though he expected Charles to change his mind and call in the cavalry. “You still call me your friend?”

Charles moved forward, meeting Erik halfway. “What else do you suggest I call you, Erik?”

The silence between them roared for a few moments, and then a sad smile began to curve Erik’s lips. “I would suggest ‘enemy’, but I don’t think I could stand hearing that from you.”

Charles could hear the honesty in Erik’s words, and he reached out to touch Erik’s arm, letting his fingers slide down to brush over the bare skin of Erik’s hand. “I could never call you that. I may not agree with all of your actions or your beliefs, but that alone can not turn you into my enemy.”

Erik knelt in front of Charles, resting his hand briefly on Charles’ knee before moving it high to press against Charles’ chest. He held it there for long moments, feeling Charles’ heart beating against his hand. Charles watched as Erik’s faced relaxed by inches, watched as every muscle in his body let go of tension it had been holding onto for months. When Erik looked up at Charles, every emotion was laid bare on his face, pain and joy and sadness and need all mixed up together, and Charles lay his own hand over Erik’s, twining their fingers together.

“Take the helmet off, Erik. Please.”

Erik’s hand shook a little as he pulled the helmet off, raking his fingers through his hair to tousle it back into place. Almost immediately, his thoughts rushed into Charles’ head like the helmet was acting as a dam, holding back a flood. Charles had to close his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the intensity of Erik’s thoughts until he could sort them out, make sense of them. He waded through Erik’s memories of that day on the beach, and of the months since then, full of sleepless nights and dreams that woke Erik when he finally did sleep. He felt the full force of Erik’s regret, but he pushed past all of that and found something lighter, something that let him open his eyes, a smile playing around his lips.

“Even like this,” Charles motioned to his body, and the chair it was sitting in. “You still want me?”

Erik moved closer, as close as he could get, his hand moving from Charles’ chest to rest gently on his cheek. He sighed when Charles turned into the touch instead of away from it, and Charles could feel the rush of Erik’s relief. “I will always want you, Charles. That is one thing that will never change.”

Charles felt Erik’s next question in his head, something Erik couldn’t voice aloud. He answered Erik the same way, his heart pounding at the feeling of being inside Erik’s head again. _Yes, Erik, I still can. It’s different now, but definitely possible._

Erik made a soft sound in the back of his throat, a sound that was sad and eager all at the same time. Before Charles knew what was happening, Erik’s strong arms were wrapped around him, lifting him out of his chair and carrying him towards the bed. If it was anyone else, Charles would have felt embarrassed at needing the help; he’d tried to remain as fiercely independent after the accident as he was before, and had mostly succeeded. But with Erik, he just wrapped his arms tight around Erik’s neck and held on, enjoying the feeling of his body against Erik’s until Erik set him gently on the bed, leaning down to brush a kiss against Charles’ forehead, then his nose and finally his lips.

“I’ve missed you, Charles.” Erik spoke so softly that Charles almost didn’t hear him, Erik’s mouth kissing a path down his throat and his hands already opening the buttons of Charles’ shirt.

Charles lifted his own hands to tug at Erik’s clothes, spreading his hands out over Erik’s broad chest just to feel him. “I’ve missed you too. A day hasn’t gone by when I haven’t looked for you.”

Erik opened the last button on Charles’ shirt and shoved the sleeves down his arms, forcing Charles’ hands away from him just long enough to throw the garment to the floor, his own following after a few moments of fumbling from both he and Charles. “You’ve looked for me?”

A gasp left Charles’ lips when Erik punctuated his question by closing his lips around Charles’ nipple, sucking gently. Though Charles’ could no longer feel his legs, everything above his injury has become much more sensitive, a fact he knew, but hadn’t really tested until this moment. “Everyday, in Cerebro. When I was supposed to be looking for new mutants, I always spared time to look for you. Your damned helmet though, Erik, I would destroy if I could.”

There was a quick flash of emotion through Erik’s brain, almost like he regretted his need to keep Charles out, but it was gone nearly as soon as Charles had sensed it. “Well, then it’s a good thing I knew where to find you.”

A sweep of Erik’s tongue across Charles’ nipple and a quick drag of teeth, and Charles’ was shuddering. “Yes, yes it is.”

Erik kissed his way back up to Charles’ mouth and kissed him, deep and long and filthy. Charles pressed up into it, wrapping his arms around Erik’s shoulders, and trying not to wish he could do the same with his legs. Erik’s hands roamed all over Charles’ body, fingernails scraping over his nipples and down over his belly, and then lower, the sensation disappearing suddenly. As soon as it happened, Erik’s hand was back stroking over Charles’ chest, his apology ringing in Charles’ head.

Charles forced his mouth away from Erik’s, breathing heavily. “Erik, I have an idea.”

Erik raised an eyebrow, his fingers still making lazy circles around Charles’ nipple. “An idea?”

“Yes, an idea. Could you stop that for a moment, I can’t think.” Charles’ gestured to Erik’s fingers, his voice breathy.

“No, I think I’ll keep doing it. I’ve always loved seeing you this way.” Erik grinned, and if Charles hadn’t missed that grin like air, he might have resented it.

“Fine, fine. I think that you should let me into your head, let me feel what you feel. To make up for what I can’t.”

Charles could see Erik swallow heavily, and he didn’t delve into Erik’s head to see if it was because he liked the idea or if it was because the reality of the situation was just settling in. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea, you were always so clever.”

Their lips were together again before Charles could draw in a breath, and Erik’s hands dropped to his waist to tug at his belt, pulling back from Charles’ lips just long enough to drag Charles’ pants down and off, and then his own. Charles groaned when their bodies were finally pressed together, Erik’s broad back under his hands. He pushed into Erik’s head, feeling the sensations wash over him like waves before they settled and the feelings were almost as comfortable as his own.

Erik kissed down Charles’ chest again, and this time he didn’t stop his hands from going lower. Charles’ could feel Erik’s teeth scraping along his ribcage, and he could feel his own skin under Erik’s hands as Erik gripped into his hips, his hands sliding around to caress the soft skin of Charles’ inner thighs. He could feel the moment that Erik’s lips crossed the line and he lost his own sensation, but Erik’s took over and he could feel the heat of his own skin under Erik’s lips, the softness of the skin in the crook between his thigh and groin.

Charles’ tangled his fingers in Erik’s hair, looking down to watch as Erik’s tongue swept over the head of his cock, tasting his own pre-come bursting bitter and salty on his tongue. His cock was one thing that Charles wasn’t at all ashamed to admit still worked, and he couldn’t help the grin that slipped onto his face when Erik thought the same thing, an emotion somewhere between joy and relief rushing from Erik’s head into Charles’. Charles moaned as Erik slid his mouth down over his cock, feeling the slide and stretch in his own jaw, but more than that, feeling how much Erik enjoyed what he was doing.

He’d always sucked cock like he was starving for it, but until now, Charles couldn’t have imagined that he nearly _was_ starving for it. Charles’ could feel Erik’s desire burning low in his belly, his want and need like a hot poker to Charles’ spine. In a million years, Charles’ would never have imagined that Erik loved it this much, craved it, and he moaned louder as Erik’s head filled with thoughts that spilled over in Charles’. _Missed this, missed you. You’re so gorgeous, Charles, all of you. Fucking perfect._

A laugh huffed from Charles’ lips, stealing the last of his breath, so he answered in kind. _Even now, you call me perfect. If I’d ever believed you before, I’m not sure I could now._

Erik swallowed around Charles’ cock, letting it slip deep into his throat, and Charles’ felt their shared thrill at the act of cutting off Erik’s breath. _You’re a fool if you think your legs have anything to do with why I think you’re perfect, Charles._

This was a conversation that Charles did want to have, but with his cock deep in Erik’s mouth, feeling the fullness and edge of pain in his own throat, he decided it would have to wait. He could feel the need growing in himself and in Erik, Erik’s hands sliding down his thighs to part his legs further, one hand snaking up to tease around Charles’ hole. A hot surge went through Charles’ body, Erik’s lust spiking at the feel of Charles’ hole against his finger. A thought flicked through Erik’s head so fast Charles’ barely had time to grasp it before it was gone, but then Erik’s mouth was gone from his cock and moved lower, his tongue laving over Charles’ hole slow and easy.

Charles felt his cheeks flush as they always had when Erik did this, a remembered reaction even though the sensation was so different. Instead of the deep, tingling pleasure edged with just enough shame, Charles’ felt the hard press of his own muscles against Erik’s tongue, tasted the muskiness of his own body, and felt the sheer rapture that took over Erik when he did this. It was amazing to feel as his body loosened around Erik’s tongue, allowed it to slide inside, easing the way for a finger, and then two, tongue teasing around the rim and then pushing between the fingers to ease their slide. Erik’s eagerness was like a palpable thing in his mind, Charles could feel how much he was holding back, taking his time. He could feel the heat in Erik’s groin, the twitch of his cock every time Charles’ hole clenched around his fingers, the way Erik’s breath was coming quick and shallow.

“Erik, Erik.” Charles spoke, his throat sounding as rough as if he had had a cock down it only moments before. “Please, Erik, come on.”

Charles couldn’t help the loud moan that spilled from his lips then, his own desire mixing with Erik’s in a way that made him go nearly cross-eyed. Erik was desperate for it, his fingers shaking as he pulled them from Charles and moved to grab the lube from the nightstand where Charles still kept it out of habit. Before he could click open the bottle, Charles reached up to drag him down for a kiss, the heady taste of himself on Erik’s tongue pushing him to kiss deeper, to lick all of that taste from him. He let his hands roam down Erik’s body and wrap around his cock, hard and aching and perfect in Charles’ hand. He stroked it slow, just like he knew Erik loved, revelling in the groan that Erik tried to muffle by biting in Charles’ shoulder.

“Charles, please, you have to stop. I can’t...I want...” Erik was mumbling, his breath hot against Charles’ skin even as his hips stuttered. Charles’ could feel how close he was, could feel Erik’s brain spinning trying to pull himself back from the edge so he wouldn’t spill over Charles’ hand. Knowing that Erik was this turned on, this close simply from pleasuring Charles’ made Charles’ heart thump, his belly tightening as he forced his hand to let go of Erik’s cock long enough to grab the lube from Erik’s hand.

He slicked Erik’s cock with a shaking hand, slick fingers digging into Erik’s shoulder when he finally pushed in. Charles watched as Erik’s head fell back, his mouth open and slack as he began to fuck into Charles’, deep, long thrusts that they both loved. He caught a brief moment of regret floating through Erik’s head, that Charles would never again feel this the way he used to, but Charles swept that away, pushing into Erik’s head just how much he was enjoying it. He loved the feeling of Erik’s weight pressing down on him, of Erik’s hand roaming over his chest. Even better was the feeling of Erik’s mouth against his when he bent down to claim his lips, the kiss so deep that Charles’ felt like he would forever be tasting Erik in the back of his mind.

Erik let out a small sound against Charles’ lips, his hips stuttering as his pleasure collided with Charles’ inside both of their heads until neither could really tell which belonged to whom. Charles felt the tight squeeze of his hole around Erik’s cock, but he also felt the sharp pain of Erik’s teeth digging into his collarbone, sucking to raise up a mark Charles’ would feel for days. He could feel Erik’s hips start to stutter, could feel his orgasm building in his belly, spurring on the growing heat that was already spiralling deep inside of Charles. Charles dug his nails into Erik’s back and held on as the sensations washed over him, too many and too fast to decipher who they belonged to. He could feel the moment Erik came, like a burst of light going off in his head, Erik’s deep moan spilling over him before he bent to kiss Charles once more, the last of his moan being silenced by Charles’ lips.

When Charles came, Erik pulled away from Charles’ mouth so he could hear every sound. Charles could feel the way that Erik was drinking in the noises, filing them away in a secret place inside his head where they would never be disturbed. His orgasm felt entirely different than it ever had before, like something warm was spreading from his head, down his spine and into his limbs. It was slower, almost gentler, but it seemed to go on forever, rising and falling until Charles fell back into the bed, panting. He stayed in Erik’s head long enough to feel a rush of pride and of wonder, and of an emotion that Erik would never admit to, not even to Charles, and then he pulled out, almost immediately missing the connection.

Erik would never be the type to cuddle, but he lay next to Charles, their bodies pressed together and fingers lightly entwined after he’d cleaned them both up with the tissues Charles had always kept next to the bed. They lay like that for a long time, neither of them speaking, until the first hint of the sun started to peek up over the horizon. Even before Erik said anything, Charles felt a now familiar ache start low in his gut, an ache that only intensified when he felt Erik sit up next to him.

“Charles...I need...I must go.” Erik held Charles hand tighter for just a moment, then let go.

“I know, my friend, I know.” Charles pushed himself up and sat back against the pillows, tugging the coverlet up over his legs. He watched as Erik climbed out of the bed and dressed silently, finally picking up the helmet and sliding it down over his head. Instantly, Erik’s mind slipped from Charles’ view, a gaping hole in his mind. Erik came to him, bent and kissed him on the forehead one final time, his fingers leaving a cold spot on Charles’ cheek when they pulled away.

“Until the next time we meet. My friend.” Erik smiled that sad smile Charles found he was becoming too familiar with, and straightened, smoothing his hands over his clothes.

“Good thing you know where to find me.” Charles returned Erik’s smile, and resisted the urge to call him back as he started towards the door, to tell him that he didn’t have to be this way, they could still work together.

“Yes, yes it is.” Erik’s mouth curved into a real smile just before he stepped through the door, and then he was gone. Until the next time.


End file.
